Flames
by Nymeria Sand
Summary: só thay pode ler obg


PRIMEIRO DE TUDO::: TEM UMA ENROLAÇÃO CARALHAL ANTES DE CHEGAR NO TCHA TCHA NA BUTCHACA

SEGUNDO:::: TÁ MT VIADA E TEM MTS FEELS

TERCEIRO::: tá uma bosta

flw

Já se faziam duas semanas que Selina adquirira o hábito de observar Morris.

Como uma ladra, precisava mudar de esconderijo frequentemente e os melhores lugares para se refugiar eram casas abandonadas e antigas. Por pura ironia do destino, descobriu um desses locais ao lado do casarão do nortenho. O quarto superior da casa provia a vista perfeita para os aposentos de Morris e sempre conseguia vislumbrá-lo de longe, a silhueta escura contrastando com as luzes de castiçais do cômodo geralmente pouco iluminado. O costume de admirá-lo deveria ter a mesma sensação de sal jogado em feridas mal cicatrizadas, ela supôs.

Não se lembrava quantos meses haviam desde que o dissera adeus, mas sabia que era muito tempo. Para quem jurara com todas as letras que o odiaria pela eternidade, deveria estar feliz por estar longe de Morris, mas sabia que da parte dela não existia mais nenhum sentimento negativo em relação a ele. No dia em que o vira pela última vez, sua consciência lhe atestava que a atitude que estava prestes a fazer era totalmente correta, mas o coração pesava com arrependimento adiantado.

Não fazia muita diferença. Arrependimentos já eram seus amigos e companheiros fiéis de longa data; já aprendera a conviver com eles.

Nenhuma notícia de Morris chegara aos seus ouvidos até agora. Não sabia se ele estava bem ou mal, saudável ou doente. Não sabia se as preocupações da guerra o tinham atingido ou se seu status continuava inabalável. Mais importante, não sabia se ele sentia sua falta ou se simplesmente convivia bem sem suas visitas furtivas da noite. Curiosidade, preocupação e principalmente saudade invadiram o âmago de Selina e sentiu seu coração apertar-se em seu peito novamente. Olhou por uma janela quebrada para o exterior da casa em ruínas. A noite já pairava no céu do Norte, com pinceladas de nuvens plúmbeas cobrindo as estrelas brilhantes e uma parte da lua. Como sempre, fazia frio, mas o que caía era a chuva, e não a neve. Pensamentos e hipóteses martelavam em seu consciente atribulado e encarou a propriedade de Morris. Deslocou-se com cuidado para fora da janela quebrada, apoiando os pés na sacada. Imediatamente sentiu a tempestade encharcar seus cabelos morenos e as roupas maltrapilhas, mas nem se incomodou. _Que se foda a chuva,_ pensou. Precisava vê-lo, precisava vê-lo, _precisava vê-lo._

Estendeu os braços e agarrou-se ao telhado molhado da casa, subindo no mesmo instantes depois com dificuldades consideráveis devido à superfície úmida. Depois de conseguir impulso, saltou em direção ao casarão de Morris. Os dedos imediatamente enrolaram-se ao redor do cercado da sacada, segurando-a firmemente. Selina pulou para o lado de dentro da sacada sem muito esforço. Eram tantos anos saltando e escalando que quase estranhava quando andava em chão firme.

Sacou de seus bolsos dois grampos, enfiando-os na fechadura da janela da sala de estar e abrindo-a com sucesso. Entrou sorrateiramente na casa, como uma gata nas sombras. Era tudo exatamente do jeito que ela se lembrava antes, e era exatamente ali que ela costumava roubar os pertences de Morris. Observou os móveis do local, prestando atenção em todo o ambiente ao seu redor. Ergueu o olhar alguns centímetros para a parede e só então encontrou algo que não estava ali antes.

Um grande retrato de Morris estava posicionado na parede. Selina observou-o minuciosamente e o vislumbre de uma face para ela tão querida despertou-lhe alegria. Ergueu os cantos dos lábios quase inconscientemente, prestando atenção em cada detalhe do rosto dele. A saudade retumbou em sua caixa torácica mais uma vez e ela amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por ter deixado-o, mas logo sua consciência a recordou de que fizera o certo. Se afastar dele era a melhor opção e ter visitado aquela casa mais uma vez era um grande erro. Virou-se para iniciar sua partida tão silenciosa quando a entrada, mas o timbre de uma voz bem conhecida para ela a impediu.

— Selina?

A menção de seu nome fê-la estremecer da cabeça aos pés.

Virou-se vagarosamente e então as órbitas castanhas contemplaram seu maior motivo de perdição e insanidade. Continuava o mesmo homem de antes, com as mesmas íris azuladas carregadas de brilho e as mesmas feições austeras - agora incrédulas por verem alguém que já se tornara um fantasma do passado. Ele não podia deixar de admitir que seus batimentos apressaram-se ao vê-la mais uma vez e precisou de alguns segundos para recobrar-se e acreditar que aquela não era uma ilusão de um coração melancólico e nostálgico.

— Morris — pronunciou, soltando todo o ar que carregava em seus pulmões. — Eu já estava de saída e...

Ele não permitiu que a moça terminasse sua sentença.

— Não — declarou, mais por um impulso do que como uma ação realmente voluntária e comprimiu os lábios. — Não vá. — Completou seu apelo, esperando que ela o atendesse e por sorte, o fez.

Selina respirou fundo, relaxando os músculos. Permaneceu exatamente aonde estava, uma parte porque ele a pedira e outra porque realmente não desejava ir embora. Não agora.

Um silêncio mortal instalou-se na sala de estar do casarão e a tensão era tão grande que poderia tornar o ar rarefeito. Prevaleceram vários longos minutos do jeito que estavam, sem pronunciar uma palavra. Selina arriscou fitar os olhos de Morris e ele correspondeu, sustentando um olhar despido de verbalizações, mas repleto de sentimentos que ambos guardaram por muito tempo. A intensidade do contato visual foi tão grande que Selina pôde sentir um arrepio na base de sua espinha dorsal. Foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

— Senti sua falta. — Confessou num murmúrio, já não aguentando transbordar naquela saudade. Não mais.

A frase foi o que bastou para que Morris tivesse a atitude de andar em passos vagarosos porém largos na direção da ladra e tomá-la em seus braços imediatamente. O contato com sua tez macia despertou nele sentimentos que outrora nunca pensaria em nutrir por Hardy, mas que acabaram aparecendo com o tempo. Perdido no turbilhão de emoções que Selina incitava nele, deixou-se levar pela ansiedade que o dominava e antes que percebesse já saboreava os lábios dela com os seus próprios.

O hálito de cravo e canela de Morris invadiu o paladar da ladra e ela instantaneamente lembrou-se do quanto sentia falta dos lábios dele e do quanto era bom beijá-lo. Suspirou audivelmente, desejando redescobrir cada pedaço da boca de Morris com a sua própria. O coração de ambos batia acelerado e o calor do contato não demorou muito para aparecer. Sem ao menos perceber, Selina já havia mergulhado seus dedos no mar de madeixas castanhas de Morris e ele já segurava firmemente a cintura fina da moça.

A corrente sanguínea dos dois transformou-se em puro fogo e já completamente inebriado pela ardência que Selina transmitia, Morris acariciou a pele pálida de seu pescoço com beijos carinhosos, arrancando suspiros baixinhos e consecutivos de Hardy. Ela puxou-o para mais perto - se é que era possível - numa tentativa desesperada de sentí-lo o máximo que podia. Os lábios famintos da moça buscaram os do nortenho com urgência, selando-os em outro beijo, mais intenso do que o anterior. Selina tentava fazer as coisas com calma, mas necessitava tanto de Morris que o desejo tomava conta de seus movimentos agora. Ele capturou o lábio inferior da mulher em seus braços com os dentes e um grunhido de sobressalto escapou da garganta dela. O som só colaborou para intensificar o calor em seu baixo ventre e, instantes depois, viu-se passando as mãos pelo corpo esguio de Selina em carícias carregadas de lascívia, enquanto ela arfava e já fazia menção de desabotoar um de seus casacos.

Morris já lera diversos livros. Conhecera histórias de vários tipos, vários estilos e classes, mas nenhum dos conhecimentos que adquirira da literatura lhe ensinara a lidar com as emoções que criavam raízes em seu âmago e floresciam pelo resto do corpo, criando ramos que se espalhavam pelos nervos de sua pele e seus pontos de sensibilidade. Nenhum renomado autor descrevera o calor encontrado nos braços de uma mulher, ou as emoções arrebatadoras que o desejo poderia acarretar no corpo humano. Nunca soubera o que era se apaixonar por alguém até começar a reparar demais nas curvas de Selina, ou até notar o quão doce era o sabor daqueles lábios - um sabor que passara um bom tempo sem sentir, mas agora o tinha em seu paladar novamente, mais forte como nunca e não desejava deixar de saboreá-lo novamente.

Viu seu juízo dilacerado em pedaços quando sentiu os beijos de Selina formarem um caminho desde a parte posterior de sua orelha até a base de seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos e trincou o maxilar, mergulhado na sensação boa que a carícia lhe proporcionara. Os dedos ágeis de Selina já haviam retirado um de seus casacos, que encontrava-se jogado no chão da sala. Morris colocou as mãos na parte posterior de suas coxas, sustentando-a com seus braços e Selina envolveu as pernas ao redor dos quadris do nortenho. Quando sentiu o volume nas calças de seu amado, sentiu-se arder em volúpia ainda mais. Gostava de saber que ele a desejava tanto quanto ela o fazia e era exatamente aquele tipo de contato que buscava.

Enquanto apoderava-se da boca dela mais uma vez, Morris a conduziu meio atordoado até o quarto pouco iluminado de seu casarão. Ali, sentou-se na grande e confortável cama com a moça ainda em seus braços. Levou os dedos até as costas de Selina, tentando desamarrar o espartilho dela o mais rápido o possível e acabando se atrapalhando ainda mais com os laços da peça de roupa. A ladra ajudou-o, desatando os nós do acessório e jogando-o no chão em seguida. Depois de livrar-se de mais algumas camadas de vestimentas de Morris, finalmente chegou a última camisa que cobria o tronco dele, e sem nenhuma gentileza ou paciência, rasgou o tecido e finalmente pôde contemplar seu peitoral e abdômen. Envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço de Morris, trazendo seu rosto para perto mais uma vez. Não suportava ficar muito tempo sem provar daquele beijo.

Quase involuntariamente, Selina começou a mover os quadris e friccioná-los sobre a roupa com a ereção de Morris enquanto o olhava profundamente nos olhos. As órbitas castanhas da mulher flamejavam com desejo e quando encarou as íris dele próprio, sabia que ele ansiara pelo toque tanto quanto ela. O nortenho sentiu-se como um vulcão em erupção. Em resposta aos movimentos de Selina, ele virou-se e deitou-a no colchão, espalmando as mãos na cama com cuidado para não depositar muito peso sobre ela. Desabotoou a camisa da ladra, mas dessa vez com calma. Ao afastar o tecido do corpo dela e vislumbrar seus seios, sentiu seu volume pulsar dentro da calça, que parecia se tornar cada vez mais apertada. Contemplou o tronco despido de Selina como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para fazê-lo. Não entendia como pôde passar tanto tempo a desprezando tanto que se cegara à sua beleza. Selina era incrivelmente linda e a visão dela embaixo dele, com o corpo iluminado pela luz fraca das velas, fê-lo ter vontade de apreciá-la com o olhar por alguns minutos apenas para repor o tempo que perdera a odiando quando podia ter reconhecido o quão bonita ela era.

Envolveu os seios dela um com cada mão, massageando-os lentamente. Em resposta, ela arqueou as costas e gemeu baixinho e os sons só tornaram Morris ainda mais determinado. Aproximou-se de suas clavículas, beijando-a ali primeiro e começando uma trilha. Depositou outro beijo no vale entre seus seios e sentiu-se tentado a demorar-se em algum deles, mas prosseguiu com as carícias até chegar abaixo do seu umbigo. Cada suspiro de Selina o deixava ainda mais excitado e o incentivava a continuar. — Eu amo você, Selina. — Confessou antes mesmo de perceber o que tinha dito, mas não se importou depois. A amava, era verdade e ela precisava saber. A ladra arfou ao ouvir aquelas palavras e seu coração deu mais um solavanco. Poderia ouvir aquela frase pela eternidade e nunca se cansaria do quão doce elas soavam.

Morris abriu vagarosamente o fecho da calça da ladra, fazendo questão de olhá-la nos olhos e manter o contato visual com o próximo ato a seguir. Começou beijando a parte interna de suas coxas pálidas, trazendo os lábios perigosamente cada vez mais para cima. Parou, entretanto, antes que a tocasse ali, apenas preocupando-se em sustentar o intenso contato visual entre ambos. Selina soltou um gemido sôfrego, ansiosa para que ele continuasse.

(((SÓ PRA DESCONTRAIR MSM

SOBRE O QUE ESTÁ VINDO A SEGUIR:::: JON SNOW CURTIU ISSO

ok agr pode continuar)))

Morris entendeu o recado, mas começou devagar. Distribuiu vagarosamente beijos suaves pela extensão da feminilidade de Selina como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para fazê-lo e ouviu-a rosnar de pura impaciência. Selina já suspirava audivelmente, mas desejava algo mais intenso do que aquilo. Permitiu-se abrir as pernas mais alguns centímetros, como se o mostrasse onde o queria e ele prosseguiu, mas ainda assim não apressou-se. O nortenho dirigiu as mãos à cintura de Selina para a segurar firme contra sua boca e então capturou seu ponto de prazer com os lábios, afagando-o demoradamente com sua língua. A mulher arqueou as costas no mesmo instante e soltou um gemido longo, completamente imersa a luxúria que Morris começava a lhe proporcionar.

O sabor agridoce de Selina intensificou-se quando escorregou a língua pelas paredes do sexo dela, que pressionavam o músculo entre elas. Os arquejos da moça tornavam-se cada vez mais altos e o som era música para os ouvidos de Morris. Ela começou a mover os quadris mais uma vez, buscando sentir ainda mais o toque cálido da boca dele e enlaçou as pernas ao redor de seu pescoço, trazendo-o para ainda mais perto. Selina derretia por dentro, envolta por uma aura de prazer e luxúria que nunca imaginava sentir. Estava tão ecstasiada que se lhe perguntassem seu nome, não saberia responder. Tentava manter as pálpebras abertas para continuar fitando as órbitas ciano de Morris, entretanto, ter controle do seu próprio corpo era uma tarefa muito difícil agora. Quando o conhecera, odiara-o instantaneamente, mas seus sentimentos tornaram-se cada vez mais confusos com o passar do tempo e aprendera a amá-lo tão rápido quanto odiá-lo.

Com o tempo, o nortenho permitiu-se ousar mais e sua língua tocou-a mais fundo, brincando com sua sensibilidade. Gostava do jeito que Selina se contorcia de prazer contra sua boca e buscando satisfazê-la ainda mais, penetrou sua cavidade com a língua, saboreando cada centímetro de pele macia que encontrava ali. Revezava com sucções e beijos e quanto mais a ladra demonstrava que estava gostando, mais rápido o músculo de Morris trabalhava. Selina gemeu um pouco mais alto e desejava ter mais controle sobre os sons que saíam de sua garganta, mas não importava o que Morris fizesse, sempre resultava em um arquejo ou suspiro.

Sentiu um êcstase crescente tomar conta de seu corpo, desde sua área de sensibilidade até as pernas e tronco, e então as vocalizações tornaram-se mais longas e altas e espasmos involuntários eletrificaram seus músculos. O orgasmo fê-la arquear as costas e quando a sensação terminou, sentiu todos os seus nervos completamente abrasados pela luxúria. Morris a derretera internamente e quando o mesmo viu-a atingir seu ápice, foi o bastante para sentar-se na cama e desesperadamente tentar desabotoar as calças. A ladra ajudou-o e quando finalmente viu-se livre da peça de roupa, cruzou as pernas e Selina imediatamente entendeu o que ele queria. Moveu-se, sentando-se no colo dele e enlaçando suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Quando encaixou-se em sua extensão, ambos gemeram em uníssono e Morris começou a penetrá-la num ritmo bem lento.

Assim que ele começou com as estocadas, Hardy perguntou-se como conseguiu ficar tanto tempo sem ele dentro dela. Perguntou-se porque tentara se afastar dele e esquecê-lo quando o que mais queria era perder-se no calor de seus braços. Não o deixaria novamente, não teria forças para fazê-lo. Tombou a cabeça para trás, os cabelos castanhos escorregando pelos ombros desnudos enquanto seus lábios murmuravam palavras desconexas. Morris calou-a ao engatar as mãos em sua cintura e puxá-la mais perto, iniciando um beijo calmo, mas repleto de paixão e desejo. Foi aumentando a velocidade das estocadas, uma atrás da outra e sentia-a envolta de si, apertada e úmida contra ele, escorregando por sua ereção. Apesar do prazer, mantinha os olhos abertos e levou as mãos às bochechas dela, fazendo-a encará-lo também para iniciar mais um contato visual. Queria dizê-la apenas com seus olhos o quanto ela o levava a loucura e o quanto o deixava imerso em doses astronômicas de volúpia.

Ambos já tinham gotas de suor escorrendo por suas peles, mas adoravam a temperatura alta que um proporcionava no outro. O tempo todo a relação dos dois se resumia naquilo: fogo encontrando fogo. Selina era fúria e selvageria, um incêndio em forma de mulher e Morris em suas próprias maneiras era tão inflamável quanto ela. No momento, aquelas chamas internas os consumiam de uma maneira ardente como nunca fizeram antes. O corpo do nobre colidia contra o da ladra, alcançando pontos que ela jamais pensou que existia sua própria anatomia.

Quando Morris mudou o ângulo da penetração, Selina contraiu as paredes de sua feminilidade, fazendo-o soltar um gemido rouco e ruidoso. Ao ver que ele apreciara a contração, repetiu-a e moveu os quadris contra ele, buscando sentí-lo em sua umidade ainda mais. O nobre agora investia mais fundo e mais rápido, deixando sua amada ainda mais dominada pelo prazer. Selina mordeu o ombro de Morris e arranhou suas costas, procurando demonstrar através de marcas que ele era dela, e só dela. Era seu como nunca fora antes e não atreveria mais deixá-lo. Agora, essa hipótese é que parecia completamente errada. Qualquer vida longe de Morris parecia um erro quando ele encontrava-se ali, dentro dela.

Ao perceber que ele estava quase atingindo seu ponto máximo, Selina desvencilhou-se dele e empurrou-o levemente na cama para que se deitasse. Quando as costas do nobre encontraram-se com o colchão, a ladra voltou a encaixar-se na extensão dele, começando ela mesma com os movimentos. Escorregava em seu membro e atingia cada vez mais fundo de si mesma, gemendo cada vez que seus quadris colidiam com os dele. Morris não reclamou quando ela tomou as rédeas. Sabia o quanto ela apreciava estar no controle da situação e já previa que, uma hora ou outra, acabaria o fazendo.

A posição onde estava favorecia a visão do corpo de Selina, seus seios se movendo lentamente conforme ela cavalgava nele, e sentiu-se tentado a tocá-los outra vez. Impulsionou as costas para frente, interferindo um pouco nos movimentos dela e quando chegou perto da parte do corpo que desejava, capturou seu mamilo esquerdo com os dentes. Selina arqueou as costas para frente, oferecendo-se involuntariamente para ele. Não importava o quanto a tocasse ou a beijasse, nunca seria o suficiente. Sempre seria uma eterna carente pela mera presença dele. — Eu também amo você, Morris. — Confessou já tardiamente. — Também amo você. — Pronunciou outra vez, já inconsciente de sua fala, mas não importava quantas vezes declarasse aquilo, palavras nunca bastariam para expressar o que sentia por ele.

As mãos delicadas da ladra dirigiram-se ao rosto dele, o puxando para encontrar o seu próprio e iniciar um beijo cheio de possessividade. Ela era dele e não queria compartilhá-la com mais ninguém. A pertencia, para sempre e sempre. Selina intensificou os movimentos de seus quadris e a segunda vez que atingira seu ápice chegara. Movimentou-se uma última vez, indo mais fundo do que antes e soltou um gemido mais alto que os outros, tombando a cabeça para trás e então os espasmos de prazer voltaram. A visão da ladra enebriada em prazer foi o que bastou para que Morris também chegasse a seu orgasmo. Um gemido rouco escapou das profundezas de sua garganta e ele abraçou-a forte, jorrando-se ainda dentro dela. Naquele momento, ele não era um nobre e ela não era uma ladra. Não eram Selina e Morris. Eram um só, uma só essência, e gostavam mais de si mesmos visualizando-se como unidade.

Ela não se afastou ou se mexeu em seu abraço. Continuou ali, envolta nos braços dele e então puxou-o para sentir seus lábios outra vez, dessa vez, sem pressa, mas não sem desejo ou paixão. Precisava dele como um peixe precisava da água para sobreviver ou um ser vivo precisava de batimentos cardíacos para permanecer com vida. Ali, naquele cômodo, não havia guerra, pobreza ou desgraça e o passado dos dois tornava-se nulo. Existiam apenas eles, e tudo o que diferia disso não importava. Quando soltaram-se, ambos arfavam e Morris levou a mão ao queixo dela, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e encarar suas órbitas de muito perto.

— Selina... — ele chamou, perdido na imensidão da cor castanha das íris dela.

— Sim... — respondeu a ladra, sentindo a respiração do homem a sua frente misturar-se com a dela e afagar-lhe a pele.

— Case-se comigo.


End file.
